The Smiling Truth
by Kimberley Jayne
Summary: Sandy Cooper was in love, her heart skipped a beat whenever her soul-mate walked into a room, but a sinister act was soon to change her life and open her eyes to the darkness around her.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters created by S.

 **Authors Note** : very proud to say I've never seen this story before and I've been in this fandom a long, long time. I don't like SandyXSoda stories I don't like Soda full stop but I am interested in bringing light to a very important topic that this story touches. **READ THE WARNING**.

 **WARNING** sexual abuse mentioned throughout! This issue has been researched to the max but please if this heartbreaking issue offends you do not read.

* * *

 **Prologue**

He's at our spot when I find him. Sat on the hood of his truck looking out over the lake. I know he wants to be alone. I know this isn't the time to tell him, not with his kid brother missing. He always has the weight of the world on his shoulders but never lets on exactly what he's going through. He's too strong to look weak.

"Soda?" I say, in a whisper.

He turns to me, face red and blotchy. Those beautiful brown eyes of his all puffy and bloodshot. He's got bags under his eyes from not sleeping, he looks like a zombie, just a shell of the man I love.

"Oh Soda," I said, voice quivering at the sight of him.

I hold out my arms, he falls into them with ease nuzzling the spot between my shoulder and chin. He isn't crying anymore. He holds me tight wrapping both arms around my small body and pulls me close to his body.

"How can this be happenin'," he says in disbelief. "Startin' to get the feelin' this family's cursed or something."

I kiss the top of his head. "You're not cursed baby, just a little bad luck is all."

"Yeah well sure as hell feels like it," he says. "What we gonna do?"

"He'll be back Soda you know that," I say, honestly. "Those kids don't have a bad bone in their body's."

I meant it too, I'd been with Soda long enough to really get to know Ponyboy and he's a real sweet, honest, smart kid. Sodapop can never talk enough about him – he's so proud of him.

"Just wish I knew where they were,"he says, dishearteningly. "They couldn't of done this by themselves. Shucks they wouldn't have a clue."

""You think someone helped?" I ask.

Soda sits staring out over the lake again. "That's exactly what I think," he answers. "And who's dumb enough to get two scared kids outta town?"

"Who?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Dallas fucking Winston, is who," he murmers, eyes blazing with anger. "Come on."

He jumps off the hood of the car and towards the drivers side.

"Where we going," I ask, pulling my own door open.

He jams the keys into the ignition turning them sharply. "Find the bastard," he snaps, pulling out sharply.

They'd been driving round over an hour they'd checked out Bucks, the diner, Soda's house , it's like he's disappeared.

"Where the hell is he," Soda said, frustratedly.

"Two-Bit's there," I say pointing down the road. He was walking with a limp after his run in the other night.

Soda speeds down the road and pulls up alongside him. "You ain't seen Dal have ya?" he asks.

Two-Bit shakes his head. "Been collared in by the cops," he says. "They think he knows where the boys are."

If Soda had been angry before he was fuming now. His eyes were wild and crazy, his hands gripped the steering wheel and his knuckles were turning white.

"So where are they?" he demanded.

Two-Bit shrugs. "He ain't out yet man," he says. "If he knew where they were he'd of told us."

Two-Bit a real loyal guy but defending Dallas Winston right now wasn't his best move, unless he was itching for a broken leg instead of a bum one.

"Dally wouldn't tell us shit," he snaps. "So long as he gets to be the big shot he don't give a hoot about no one else."

"Well there's nothing we can do right now," I say, rubbing Soda's arm. "Maybe we should head to yours and wait for some news, if Dal doesn't show up the police sure will to tell you."

"She ain't wrong, pal," Two-Bit agrees.

Soda sighs. "Guess you're right, hop in Two-Bit."

We ride in silence which is some kind of miracle seeing as Two-Bit was in the car too, but I guess there ain't much even he can say to make Soda any happier and Soda wasn't anything but seething with rage.

"Can you drop me home?" I ask. "Said I'd be back for Penny."

The last thing I wanted to do was leave Soda. More than that I didn't want to be anywhere near that god forsaken house. I couldn't be anything but terrified with the idea of him waiting for me in there, waiting for me to walk in, lying to my Mom again, crying myself to sleep again. I couldn't even tell Soda about it not with all this going off.

Soda pulled up outside my place and walked me upto the porch he wraps his arms around me pulling me close. This is where I feel safe, in Soda's arms the smell of his aftershave mixing with soap powder and motor oil. This is where I was meant to be, where I was meant to stay.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Soda says, kissing my lips softly.

I fight back the tears and turn away from him so he can't see the quiver in my lip. I wait until he pulls away before walking in, my hands shaking, palms sweaty. He's here, sat in his chair – waiting for me.

"Out with pretty boy," he sneers.

"Where's Penny?" I ask.

He smirks, that evil disgusting look on his face as he looks me up and down. "Out shopping," he says, standing up. He moves closer to me – he's smiling now. "We got the place to ourselves baby girl, just you and me."

I walk back towards the door, ready to run. He anticipates my move and grabs my wrist pulling me towards him, hands wrapped around my waist pinning me to his chest. His other hand in my hair pulling my face to his.

I want to scream but nothing comes out, tears roll down my face _don't think, switch off_ I repeat to myself. _Switch off, don't think_. _Switch off_. _Don't think_.

* * *

 **Kimberley Jayne**

 **Authors Note** : please let me know what you think I'm trying to touch this subject as tasteful but as brutal as possible it's an issue that sadly does happen and can happen.


End file.
